The fateful night
by titanoftheshadows
Summary: the night he should be alone he leaves his house for companionship. very bad at summaries first fanficttion flames and reviews welcomed. rated m for me being crazy. Owned by the creators of Naruto. The story is mine the characters are not.


it has been over 500 years since the battle with Madara has ended and Naruto won. Now our fallen here is walking the earth (during the battle he told Kurama's soul and became one and he got immortality). He lost everyone in that battle. Negi to silver and hinata to gold. Sakura was impaled from behind by Sasuke. Sasuke was killed seconds later by Sakura using her last moments of life. Kiba, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru and the Kage died to the final blast sent by Madara before Naruto decapitated him with Wind Style Rasenshuriken, which took Madara's head off and completely destroyed the battle field and the remaining shinobi army that was alive and the dead bodies also became nothing but dust in the wind.

Now he walks the Earth for the reason of wanting to help people again. This night though was not a night Naruto wanted to be out and walking. After becoming one with Kurama he has a night where is animal instincts come out and he attacks Men he kills but the women, he wishes he killed them because what he does to them is far worse, but he was letting his emotions get the better of him tonight because he has been lonely for the past 500 years and just wanted to be loved again. So he left his house right when he felt the instincts start to take over. It was a good thing for him that there was a woman walking down the street in a black kimono, her hair was done to he thighs, and she was about 5'3 in height. "

who is there" the woman asked curiously.

Naruto could still talk in this form but could not control what his body did.

"w walk a away ple please i dont want t-to hurt y you" he pleaded

"NO" the woman yelled "My name is Rukia Kuchiki and i am here because there is a strong sense of spiritual pressure and came to see what is was and i find you"

Naruto was beginning to loose control but for some reason he was able to fight it this time but not the urge to feel the touch of a woman no he was loosing the  
barbaric way he was going to do it and that made him crack a smie.

"Rukia, you don't want to be near me at this moment in time or else something bad will happen to you".

After he said he got what looked like a glance of determination in the eyes of Rukia.

She looked at him with those eyes and said "What is your name young man."

It was said with what she though was alot of power but turned out to be nothing more than a child asking for a spanking. "

The name is Naruto ever heard of it."

Right when Rukia heard this name she froze in spot.

"You can't be that Naruto, that was over 500 years ago."

she said with the color leaving her face.

"I am, i merged with a demon named Kurama inside a seal that someone put on my stomach and became immortal."

he continued speaking while walking closer to her.

"I have been here looking for a way to be a hero again but nothing has come up and now i just want to feel a how do you say "woman's touch" and decided to go out tonight for one reason"

Rukia still shaking now wanted to now what could make the most famous hero want to do this after such a long time.

"Why Tonight of all nights do you need it?"she asked with a small blush on her face.

"Tonight is the night Kurama was born and it was also the night his animal instincts go on a rampage." He said as the color from Rukia's face went to wite again when he unconsciously let out more spiritual pressure than he was at the first place.

"I usually go inside and sleep with a seal but i was just too lonely to go another night with out the compassion of another human."

Now Rukia knew what he meant and did what she knew would be the greatest decision that she will make in her entire life. "I will let you have my mind body and soul if you don't attack anyone else but me when this night comes by." She said with tears in her eyes awaiting the pain.

Even though they merged Naruto could still hear what he thought was Kurama in the afterlife "Kit, this human is giving you herself to save the other human's." Naruto was listening to the voice of his old friend.

"Kit if you do take her i will remove the curse you have on you right now but she must become your mate." Naruto was shocked at this, he would be the released from this problem if he mated with the woman in front of him.

"Rukia I have a deal for you." Rukia stopped breathing waiting for him to say she was going to die

"If you want to save the humans become my wife and mate with me" Rukia was shocked to hear someone wanted to be with her even though there were way more people out there better than she was so she said the first thing that came to her mind

"Are you sure you want me?" that came out mor nervously than she wanted it to.

Naruto notice the nervousness in her voice and said "I am choosing you because you just sacrificed yourself for the rest of the humans and that proves that you are indeed the person i want to be with the rest of my life." Rukia was now in a full blush and running towards Naruto.

Before she could reach him Naruto was impaled from behind by non other than her ex-boyfriend Renji Abari. She broke up with Renji because he was staring and grils with and without her around that had more of a developed chest. Renji was more satisfied than ever so he said

"Rukia if you would be willing to be with this dinosaur who I took down with a single strike." Seeing the look on Rukia's face was just too much for him so he did a thing he thought he would do later in her sleep. He kissed her while grouping both her breast one in each hand. Rukia was about to scream but Renji's kiss paralized her with fear that he was going to rape her right here and now.

But then the touch left and the kiss stop and she swore she heard something being ripped piece by piece. When she opened her eyes she saw a site that put the final battle with the Quincys to shame. That battle her brother was killed along with her friends itchigo, ornihime, chad, uryu, and her sister she finally met Kisomi.

It looked like a world made of blood when it was over. She saw Naruto with the hole in his chest already healed ripping Renji apart so fast he couldn't even cry out in pain. Naruto looked PISSED.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY LOVED ONES AGAIN"

Rukia just sat here crying in joy that he saved her and said that he loved her even though they only met that night.

"Naruto" Rukia was now about to ask the question that will forever change her life for the better "Will you make me yours tonight at your place?" The foxy smile that Naruto hasn't made in almost 500 years appeared on his face which made Rukia feel like she was in heaven staring at an angel.

"If you insist Rukia but just so you know I am over than the average size" He said it with a blush that could out do Hinata. Rukia just stared at his crotch with the eyes of lust "Naruto i want you NOW be it here or in there I want to feel wanted."

Now she was the one about to go berserk with how much she wanted him inside her. He saw this and started walking over to her. With his scent being better than normal because of the merge with Kurama gave him the smell of a cunning fox. He smelled Rukia's Juices being made and coming out of her as he walked showing his very foxy grin.

"Rukia" He said in a seductive way "I will make you mine gurantee that" He was now in front of her and she noticed differences about him than the history books said. He looked about 23. He had Golden White hair and a face that looked like it was full of happiness with the hint of pain that was caused from all those years of being alone must of caused. He stood at 6'1. In the book it said he wore orange with a passion but here he was wearing a black death tee-shirt with very faded dark black jeans. the shoes he was wearing looked black with a hint of white proving he was indeed sorry to the people but wanted them not to go to the past but forward to the future

. She saw he was still mourning the death of his friends from 500 years ago but thought it was because there was no one there to comfort him to let him or make him forget and move on. Then pulled out of her thoughts she as kissed with a deep passion that she thought was only in Fairy tales. Naruto was nervous as hell since this is the first time that it was him in control and not the urges from the bastarized fox. He broke the kiss to say "Rukia this will get rough seeing as how mentally i am a virgin" Rukia hearing this was happy in a certain way. She whispered into Naruto's ear "I am a virgin too" Naruto suprised seeing this "goddess" in front of him was willing to let him be her first.

"Are you sure that you want me Rukia" Rukia saw the pain in his eyes and returned the kiss that he just gave her back in 10 fold. Naruto took this as a yes and broke the kiss. She was about to ask why when he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his current residents. She looked at it in amazement. It was a one story house but the inside was filled to what looked like a castle. He put her down and whispered "If you want to do it now follow me if not the shower is down the hall first door on the left." She smelt the sweat coming off her and decided to take a shower first so he led her there. While Rukia was taking a shower he was getting the room a little cleaner.

Since he never invite guest, he never kept the room clean sine he really never thought of bringing people into his house let alone his new wife. When he was done and getting undressed she came into the room with a fresh towel around her body.

"Ready" she asked in a nervous yet cute tone. "Yes I am" He said "Are you? She froze on the spot. Was she ready for what was about to happen or as it all happening so fast she didn't register what was really about to happen. She decided that she was not and said "I am sorry but not yet please wait til we spend more time together and get to know each other" Naruto nodded in agreement.

**AN: That's chapter one of just a one shot of what could be your reviews and flames will decide that :P **

**Titanoftheshadows out peace.**


End file.
